


If it's kids you want

by vomitingwords



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Boys In Love, Caring John Watson, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Insecure Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Sherlock and John decide to adopt.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	If it's kids you want

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Sherlock Fandom though I have been a long time fan. :) I originally only wanted to post this to my Tumblr @itsabookishblog because It's only a drabble but alas apparently it was over the word limit :/ So here I am!

Sherlock had never been one for kids, but he also had never been one for relationships and John had changed that, he could change this too. John had started off subtle, offhandedly talking about a friend who just had a baby. Sherlock caught on quickly. John wanted a baby.

“I know you’ve never been one for kids Sherlock but that's what people do in relationships, they have kids.”

“Oh and just because everyone else does it, that means we should too” Sherlock scoffs, he’s barely paying attention, walking from room to room in their flat, to his violin and back to the kitchen where all his chemistry was set up.

“That's not what I’m saying.” John sighs. “I just… well, don't you think it might be nice? To have a little family of our own?” John has always wanted a family, he always assumed he would have one.

“Do you really think that I am an appropriate parental figure John?” Sherlock frowns. He didn’t understand John’s logic. He’s always telling him how insensitive and unlikable he is. That opinion should extend to children. 

“I think that you could learn.” John says, matter of factly. “You’ve already changed so much since the first day that we met.”

“I have not!” Sherlock frowns. “I’m exactly the same now as I was then.” Sherlock is dropping some sort of chemical into a petri dish. John can’t tell what it is.

“I don't think that's true Sherlock. When we first met you wouldn't even think about a relationship and now look, we have a relationship.” He’s sort of wishing that Sherlock would at least look up from his work and actually make eye contact with him but he knew that probably wasn't going to happen.

“I wouldn't think of a relationship, that doesn't mean that I was incapable of having one.” Sherlock says dryly, again not looking up at John. “I was just waiting for the right person.”

That comment made John chuckle. “Was that your attempt at being romantic?”

“I don't think so, given that i’m rarely romantic.” 

John smiles. “You can be romantic when you want to be, when you try.”

"I rarely ever try." Sherlock mumbles under his breath.

John rolls his eyes, now Sherlock was just being difficult. "I don't know how l can explain this to you, make you understand."

"I understand everything John. I'm smarter than every other person walking this planet. l understand that you want to have kids and you want to have them with me." Now, Sherlock was looking up at John and even meeting his eye.

"So that's a yes? You want kids too?" John can't help but smile just the slightest bit.

"l want whatever you want John and if it's kids you want then it's kids we'll have." Sherlock gives a slight smile back and then looks down again, tending to his chemicals.

Though happy, John can't help but be a little confused. Just a few seconds ago, Sherlock was saying how he didn't want kids and now, all of a sudden, it was like a switch was flipped. He wouldn't be surprised if he had whiplash from this conversation. "I- wha- slow down Sherlock.I thought you didn't want kids?"

"I said I wanted whatever you want, I thought l made that very clear." Sherlock says dismissively.

"This has to be a... a group decision. A decision we make as a couple."

"Why?" Sherlock asks. For someone who was so smart he was incredibly thick.

"Why?" John repeats, a little incredulously. "Because that's what people do in a relationship!" He couldn't tell if Sherlock was being serious or not and he had to resist the urge to laugh.

"What do they do?" Sherlock asks, distracted again.

"They talk about things together, Sherlock!" He couldn't believe he was actually having to explain this. Wait, no. This was Sherlock he was talking too, he shouldn't be so surprised.

"What's there to talk about John? You want a child so we will have one." He says it like it's the simplest thing in the world.

"But what do you want?"

Now, Sherlock was looking at John. He sighs and makes his way over to his love, they didn't end up getting married after a long rant Sherlock went on about how marriage is a social construct, he sits down across from him looking serious. "Aren't you worried about me?" He asks softly.

John frowns. "Why would I be worried about you?" The seriousness in Sherlock's voice was making him a little nervous.

"You're always saying I don't understand people, that's not going to change just because it's a baby."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was the great Sherlock Holmes actually insecure about something? “Sherlock, we’re both going to be learning as we go. We’re both going to be learning as we go. It’s okay to be nervous.” John smiles, trying to ease Sherlock as best he can. “You’re not going to be going through this alone, you know. We’re a team” He adds on.

“I know that. We always have been.” Sherlock reaches out to take John’s hand, something he rarely does. He could do this as long as he was doing it with John, he knew it. John made everything better and a perfect little baby was only going to bring them closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts, requests and commissions on my Tumblr, @itsabookishblog I also love just meeting new people so please come say hi! :)


End file.
